Paso a paso se hace el camino
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Rose Weasley comprende que los cumpleaños son algo importante. Por eso quiere hacerle el mejor regalo a su padre. Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.
1. El jersey de abu

**Pues, retorno a mi época de los retos con éste que me va a ocupar todo el año. Doce meses. Doce personajes. Doce escenas. El primero en salir en escena, Teddy Lupin.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

** _Este fic participa en el minireto de Enero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._**

* * *

**El jersey de abu.**

Son sus primeras navidades en Hogwarts, al igual que es también su primer año en el castillo, y Teddy lo que menos se espera es que al levantarse tenga esa cantidad ingente de regalos a los pies de su cama. Salta del colchón, y en lugar de hacer su visita diaria al baño, el pequeño se acerca y se arrodilla frente a los paquetes envueltos en distintos tonos. No sabe cuál abrir primero.

—¿Nervioso, Lupin?—Desde la cama de al lado le habla Charlie Peterson, uno de los grandes amigos que ha hecho dentro del castillo. Al igual que él, Charlie tampoco sabe cuál abrir.

—No más que tú, por lo que se ve, Peterson—Que se llamen por los apellidos es una broma. Se conocieron en clase, y sólo sabían del otro el apellido con los que les había designado el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras

Uno a uno los paquetes van siendo descubiertos, los papeles donde vienen en vuelto crean una nueva alfombra en el suelo, mientras que los regalos propiamente dichos comienzan a adueñarse de la cama. Una nueva túnica de invierno de su padrino. La mujer a la que llama "Tía Hermione" le ha mandado la Historia de Hogwarts y el su esposo, al que llama "Tío Ron" le ha enviado la Historia de los Chudley Cannons. Incluso Victoire le ha mandado un dibujo de cómo se ve el exterior de su casa por aquellas fechas, nieve hasta en la copa de los árboles.

En medio de los regalos, le toca abrir uno que se asemeja en textura al de Harry. Una vez lo abre, ve que es un jersey amarillo con su inicial bordada. En un primer momento cree que es de Molly Weasley, su segunda abuela, prácticamente. Luego lee la nota que lleva consigo.

"Espero que te guste. La señora Weasley me ayudó a tejerlo". Y quién lo firma. "Te quiere. Abu.". El jersey es de Andrómeda y por ello, aunque está en pijama, se pone el jersey y lo luce frente a todos sus compañeros. Por que su abu le ha hecho a mano un calentito jersey con los colores de Hufflepuff. Y ya puede venir cualquiera de sus compañeros de escuela con regalos exóticos y de lugares recónditos del mundo, o tan caros que para que cualquier persona de clase media pudiera pagárselos tendrían que donar un riñón, que para él, ese ya es el mejor regalo del mundo.


	2. De tardes tontas

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K, Rowling. Los que no conozcáis, me pertenecen.**

** _Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._**

**_La palabra que debía de aparecen en mi fic era recuerdos y está por ahí marcadita._**

* * *

**De tardes tontas**

¿Quién le iba a decir a Roxanne Weasley que la nota que había encontrado después del recreo al volver a clase en el cajón de su mesa, entre el libro de matemática y el de alemán, era de Joe Dursley?

La pequeña Weasley, que ya tenía dieciseis años cumplidos hacía poco, el veintisiete de enero, había acudido aquella tarde al cine que estaba más cerca de su casa. Era el día de San Valentín y en medio de la aglomeración de parejas que sufría toda la calle, Roxanne no dejaba de pensar que todo aquello era una broma, porque claramente aquello no podía ser cierto. ¿Tenía un admirador secreto? La idea no dejaba de sonar ridícula y no se atrevía ni a decirla en voz alta. Ni en voz baja. Nadie de su círculo se enteró de aquella nota, ni siquiera Jane Thomas, y eso que la chica era su mejor amiga.

La nota, encontrada una semana antes del día acordado, estaba impresa a ordenador, y tenia una sencilla frase: "Tengo que decirte algo importante" y un fecha, junto a un lugar y la hora. Y allí estaba, diez minutos antes como de costumbre en la morena. Estaba nerviosa, y porqué no decirlo, hasta asustada. Se había presentado a aquel sitio sin decirle nada a nadie, por lo que si le ocurría algo, si aquella cita había sido producto de alguien que quería hacerle algo malo, nadie sabría dónde tendría que empezar a buscarla. Pero se tranquilizó al ver al presunto anónimo acercarse, aunque el sentimiento duró más bien poco.

Cuando vio acercarse a Joe por la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos y espalda encorvada, la idea de la broma fue más que clara, y más cuando se le notó que estaba en aquel sitio por la pequeña de los Weasley. Pero escuchó lo que Joe Dursley tenía que decirle, y vaya sí que era importante.

La declaración de sentimientos profundos que tienen que ver con la amistad que ambos tenían desde que la chica entrara al colegio muggle haría cinco años, pero que buscaba algo más, estaba marcada por un tono más que avergonzado y las mejillas teñidas de rojo, lo que hizo pensar a Roxanne que el chico estaba siendo del todo sincero con ella. Lo cual era demasiado importante en aquella situación.

Porque Rox sí que hacía tiempo que sentía que su corazón se le aceleraba y las manos le comenzaban a sudar cuando estaba con su primer amigo en el colegio muggle al que iba por ser squib y la idea de que Joe se estuviera burlando de esos sentimientos le pareció bastante cruel y un tanto impropia de él, cuando se estaba tratando un asunto sobre ella. Aunque Joe fuera un chico bruto por naturaleza y los años no le hubieran cambiado, para era fue el chico que le ayudó a integrarse en el colegio.

En los recuerdos de la chica, tras la declaración por ambas partes, sellaron el día con un beso.

* * *

_**Si mi word no está tonto, hay 500 palabras justas.**_


	3. Fecidades, papá

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Febrero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._**

**Me tocó escribir sobre un cumpleaños.**

* * *

**Fecidades, papá.**

Con cuatro años que tiene, Rose sabe que los cumpleaños son algo importante. Es por ello que cuando escucha a su madre recordarle a su padre que queda poco para el cumpleaños de éste, sabe que tiene que hacer algo.

Con secretismo, la mayor de los Weasley-Granger recopila una serie de cosas. Le quita a su madre una hoja de papel cuando ésta está en la cocina haciendo la cena. Le pide las ceras de colores a Albus, porque las suyas están demasiado sucias y piensa que no son adecuadas y le pide a Fred que le deje la tinta esa con la que hace travesuras que hace que la tía Angelina se ponga pálida. Y es difícil eso.

Durante toda la semana, Rose se encierra en su cuarto. Su madre se queda extrañada pero no dice nada. Piensa que es algo de la edad. Cuando Rose se muestra muy entusiasma e insistente por quedarse con su hermano, Hermione comienza a sospechar. Desde que Hugo le tirara del pelo a la chica, no es que a Rose le haga ilusión quedarse con su hermano. Pero no dice nada. Simplemente se la observa, porque es su hija y sabe que es muy responsable, aunque sea una niña.

El día en el que Ron Weasley cumple años, llega tarde a casa, como muchas noches. El trabajo le auror le hace que salga de casa muy temprano y llegue muy tarde. Supuestamente, tanto Rose como Hugo deben de estar durmiendo, pero no es del todo así.

Mientras la señora Weasley le está preparando a su marido un tentempié para que se acueste con el estómago lleno, Rose llega corriendo al salón con un papel. Ron se queda sorprendido al verla.

—¿Qué hace mi princesita que no está durmiendo?—Coge a la niña en brazos y la sienta en su regazo, mientras Hermione asoma su cabeza con gesto severo por la puerta de la cocina

—_Mida _papá. Lo _hemo_ hecho yo y Hugo.

Le entrega el folio. Un dibujo del padre de familia, quien tiene a Hugo en brazos y coge de la mano a la mayor de los hermanos. A ambos lados, dos manos. Una más grande que otra. Pertenecen a los dos niños de la familia.

Ron siente que merece la pena trabajar tanto si cuando llega a casa puede tener regalos como aquellos. Como esos dos hijos que tiene.

—_Fecidades, _papá

* * *

_**Las faltas de ortografía se debe a que Rose es una niña y le faltan varios dientes.**_


End file.
